The invention relates generally to an electrostatic spray system and, more specifically, to a system for electrostatically transferring a charge to a spray emitted from an aerosol can.
Aerosol spray coating systems may have a low transfer efficiency, e.g., a large portion of the sprayed coating material does not actually coat the target object. For example, when a metal fence is sprayed with an aerosol spray paint can only a small portion of the paint may coat the target fence, thereby wasting a large portion of the paint. Further, aerosol spray systems may also apply uneven coatings to a target object, causing an undesirable finish.